Amnesia
by pitchpearlgirl
Summary: What if, instead of Kasha getting hit on the head and killed at the end of the Eelong adventure, Bobby got hit instead? What if, instead of dying, he lost his memory, and was found by (and fell for, possibly,) our friendly neighborhood demon? What if?
1. Prologue

Well, folks, here's my new project. I've been planning it out for a while, and finally started writing things down. I really hope this goes well, although I honestly don't know if it will.

I'm going to try to have at least two chapters ahead done before posting one, so don't expect any sort of posting schedule. And I don't have a beta reader, so just inform me of any mistakes you see, grammar, continuity, or other, and I'll fix them.

Sorry for the short chapter, I don't know how to lengthen the prologue.

Hobey-ho

* * *

><p>"Watch out!"<p>

Bobby pulled Kasha with all his might, trying to get her out of the growing hole without dropping her. The tunnel was shaking hard, rocks falling all around them even harder. The flume was collapsing, all because Mark and Courtney used it. He knew Uncle Press was right when he told them not to mix the territories; now Eelong was about to be cut off from the rest of Halla because of him. Granted, if he had listened, then Saint Dane would've won his second territory, but let's not talk about that, shall we?

With one last tug, he pulled the heavy klee up and out, right as a rather large boulder dropped right where her head had been. He felt something cold wash over him; an unexplainable feeling that something changed, that something was wrong. It left him feeling buzzy and on his toes, like the catastrophe happening around him wasn't enough to do that.

The ground lurched, throwing him off balance. Under his feet, it began to split again. Right before he fell in, he felt someone push him towards the flume. He turned back, only to have to dodge an incoming falling rock. Dust obscured his vision, and he started coughing to try and clear his lungs. He heard someone shout "Zadaa!" over he din, and faintly heard the musical notes start up behind him. The dust cleared, and he realized he was alone on his side of a growing crack in he ground. His friends, Gunny, Spader, Kasha, and Boon, were stranded.

"We're stuck here, mate! Go on without us!" Spader shouted. Bobby wanted to protest, but the notes behind him grew louder. He felt himself being tugged towards the flume, and knew it was futile.

"I already activated the flume, just go!"

"I can't-" he started. The last thing he saw, was his friends' horrified faces as he collapsed.

With a sickening crack, Bobby's world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

I figured I waited long enough

And here, we have chapter uno, where the real fun starts! Also rather short, sorry.

And for future reference (it doesn't matter here, but) before Eelong, Dane still visited Mark and Courtney and did the thing, but his hair did not go up in flames. I see no reason why he did that in the first place.

* * *

><p>In the depths of the Rokador city, Saint Dane cackled gleefully. In the next room over, a sleeping Bobby Pendragon lay healing. He had felt the flume activate, and knew who it was. Dane had made a short trip there to... welcome him, and had expected the usual snark and drama. What he had not expected, was a bloody and unconscious lead Traveler in the very mouth of the flume. He could have left him there to die, or worse, get eaten by the quigs, but figured that'd be too easy. Instead, the demon had picked up the boy and taken him to his home with the Rokador. He had had to give some creative excuses as to why he was bringing an unfamiliar and injured boy into the city, but with his standing in the committee, it was, <em>How does Pendragon put it?<em> A piece of cake.

He walked into the adjacent room to check on him once more, and saw him shift. The wet rag on the cut on his forehead slid off onto the floor, and Dane saw that it was healing nicely. Not much more than a scratch now.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed the boy was laying on, and waited.

"Ugh, what happened," Bobby groaned as he sat up. "It feels like my head's been run over by a football team." He let out an incomprehensible whining noise, and blinked his eyes wearily.

"I am glad you were able to join me," Dane said, examining his nails. "Although, I was expecting a bit more of a fight, and a bit less... unconsciousness. Ah well, I take what I can get."

He stood up and strolled towards the table, where an array of food was set up, and picked up what looked like an ordinary apple. He examined it while he continued talking.

"Your obliviousness when it comes to finding where I lie in each territory is quite endearing, although it's become boring as of late." He tossed the apple from hand to hand, before turning and tossing it to Bobby. "Eat up. You look like Death."

He fumbled with the fruit, and stared at it a moment, looking confused. He hesitantly took a bite. Blue juice gushed out, and he almost choked. Dane smirked; the boy was probably expecting an apple, but got both the juiciness of an orange and a creamy, somehow sticky, taste. Technically, it was also a berry. Quite an interesting fruit, if he did say so himself. The Rokador were fond of it. He turned, and continued his tirade.

"You're a fool, Pendragon. A complete and utter fool. Don't you ever listen to your elders?" He began to pace slowly in front of the boy. "Bringing the cure from Cloral to counteract the poison, also from Cloral, was ingenious. It would have worked perfectly, too, as you brought just enough so that there would have been naught left over of neither malady nor antidote." He laughed. "Press would have grudgingly agreed, and made sure. But no, then you had to go the extra mile and bring your little friends from Second Earth too? Ha!

"Well now, because of your little screw up, my job just got easier. I've been integrating myself in their system for years, and they trust me. With the Travelers from Eelong, Cloral, and First Earth out of commission, and you, trapped here, Zadaa is practically mine!" He turned to see Bobby's reaction, expecting anger, shock, or even astonishment. Instead, his face was blank. Fury filled the demon; he expected some sort of emotion from the boy, not this apparent boredom.

"Well?" He taunted. "What do you have to say? Everything you've worked for, everyone you've saved, is soon to be for nothing! I'm going to win! React, dammit!"

Then Bobby asked the one question Saint Dane least expected.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

He sat there, shocked. Bobby tried again.

"Where am I?"

Still no reaction. The boy looked down and started fiddling with the fruit.

"You seem familiar, but I can't remember anything."

That spurred the demon into action. He straightened up, and folded his hands behind his back.

"You know what? Never mind. Ignore everything I said." _Of course, amnesia!_ _This could be good. This could be great!_ "It's just, I'm tired. I'm spouting nonsense!" _Imagine the possibilities!_ "Well, except for the Traveler bit. But you'll find out about that later!" _Finally, a chance for him to be on my side!_

"For now, friend, let me tell you a bit about yourself."


	3. Chapter 2

Oh man guys, I am so sorry. I kinda forgot about this for a period, then there were midterms at school, then there were minor family troubles, and I got too distracted to finish.

When I finally got a reminder from someone about it, I scrambled to finish. I went through the outline I made and ended up scrapping half of it and rewriting the other half. I cut out an entire section, and feel a lot better about it now.

Now, on with the long awaited second chapter!

* * *

><p>"Wings out, feet in!"<p>

"No, not like that!"

"Thrashing your tail does nothing!"

"_Watch the bookcase!_"

Giving the boy supernatural powers was the easy part. Just wiggle your fingers, sprinkle some glitter, smoke and mirrors, and don't tell him that it he had them the whole time. Easier since he doesn't remember the 'before' part. No, the problem with this whole situation was, once Saint Dane showed him how to use them and got his 'apprentice' into the air, he couldn't get him down. Might as well teach him how to properly fly instead.

Originally, the plan was to tell Bobby everything (Dane's version, of course), sway the boy's resolve so he's always seen as in the right, throw a little hocus-pocus around possibly to keep him in line (still Bobby, still stubborn) and dispose of him once Halla is under the demon's control. The first part worked effortlessly; the boy paid rapt attention to the woven tales of the chaotic territories and Saint Dane's quest to instill order. He smoothed over the rockier, more genocidal bits, and explained them as something necessary for the greater good. Bobby had seemed reluctant to leave it at that though.

"But does the end always justify the means?" the ex-Traveler had asked. Dane had agreed that yes, in this case, it did. But something about that inquiry had stuck with him.

The reason the rest of his nice little plan had shattered was that, in Dane's unending laziness when it comes to the small things, he had simply turned into smoke to enter the adjoining room to his and unlocked the door from the inside, instead of calling someone in with the key. He had opened the door only to see Bobby's dumbstruck face, still looking at the crack at the bottom of the door where he had disappeared. His head had snapped up and he said the five words which had taken the productivity out of this afternoon.

"Can you teach me that?!"

Smoke, while relatively easier to do, was more disorienting as a first transformation. That was why Bobby was now zooming around an irritated Dane's head and possibly causing brain damage as he twittered and screeched the language of a robin. (Saint Dane preferred ravens, but the boy had conjured up the other bird from the recesses of his muddled and missing memories of Second Earth).

Dane collapsed onto the cot set up in this room. It was not a commonly used room, being connected to Dane's own room, and despite how much everyone in the Rokador tribe claimed to love him, no one was willing to room next door. No matter, as Dane didn't particularly like the thought that someone could just randomly pop in whenever they wanted. (An incident involving a dressing gown and what passes for pancakes here a couple years back spurred everyone into installing locks on both sides of the doors, and Dane was at least grateful it didn't happen to him. Still, no one moved in). He had grown used to it being empty, and it had been gathering dust. The bed had been moved out long ago, to be used somewhere else for some other person, and so a small, uncomfortable looking grey cot was brought out of storage until a new bed could be made.

The demon decided to ignore the feathery ball of energy flying around his head and picked up Bobby's Traveler ring from the desk next to him. He examined the intricate carvings around the grey stone. When he had first taken Bobby in, after he found him bloody and unconscious three days ago, Dane had slipped the ring off his finger to hide it, and ended up studying it. He had created the flumes, and Press the rings, so he hadn't yet had a chance to look at them before. The rock was the same bland grey mass as his new Solara (_That needs to change_, he thought. _Redecorating soon_) and the metal band was boring and plain. But the carvings for each of the territories were simplistic, yet nice. _Press really has a hand for designs._ Dane's grin slipped slightly. _Or rather, had._

He was pulled out of dangerous territory by Bobby ungracefully flying into the side of his head. Saint Dane swatted at him and glared at the boy-turned-bird. He chattered happily, then took on a concerned and questioning look and chirped what could only mean 'What's wrong?' Dane sighed and set the ring back down. Time to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, what?" He dramatically cupped his hand next to his ear. "I can't understand you, little birdie." Bobby shrieked indignantly and spun in a tight circle. Dane chuckled; technically, he could forge a minor telepathic bond between them and they could speak despite the species gap, but it was much more fun watching the small angry bird play charades. Dane waved his hand around and chuckled. "Maybe if you'd listened to me earlier..." He sang. The demon yelped as Bobby pecked at his fingers and he shooed him off. Pesky bird. _Maybe if I flashed a cookbook he'd..._

_OH NO_

A fully human Bobby Pendragon appeared above him, with a shocked look on his face. They had a second to simultaneously think 'Shit' before he fell on top of his mentor and sprawled across his lap. There was silence for a moment, when Dane noticed Bobby start shaking. He tried to sit up to see if he was okay, or maybe push him off, but he was held down by the boy's weight. The reason for his tremors was then revealed.

"Aw man, your face!" Bobby giggled as he tried to sit up, but his arms were shaking from his laughter and he only ended up shifting slightly. "I totally got you back for that comment, with the 'little birdie' and the, aha, the thing. Hahaha God your _face_ though when I changed back..." He trailed off as he pushed himself up and seemed to realize what position they were in.

They were so close their noses were brushing. Bobby was a warm presence pinning him to the cot, and Saint Dane could feel the boy's elevated heartbeat speed up even more. Their breaths mingled and he offhandedly thanked himself that he'd remembered to brush his teeth that morning. Bobby's gaze flickered to his lips, and Dane's breath hitched slightly because if he leaned forward _just a bit..._

There was a brisk knock on the door and a Rokador messenger entered without waiting for an answer. She started saying something but stopped when she realized the compromising position they were scrambling to get out of.

"Am I... interrupting something, Lord Dane?" she asked with a sly smile. He gave up trying to simply sit up and pushed the wiggling ex-Traveler onto the floor. Bobby landed with a _thump _and sent a poisonous glare at him from the floor. The demon Traveler cleared his throat and hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"No, we were just, um, talking, is all," he stammered. The messenger giggled and said, "Well, when you're done 'talking', Lady Reena and Lord Jedda have some matters concerning the Tiggen guards assigned to their corridor they wish to discuss with you." She closed the door and was heard walking off, but not before calling "Don't take too long!"

Saint Dane fell back onto the cot and covered his eyes with his arm. After all he expected to happen when he took Bobby in, that was not a scenario. Leftover adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, and he took a deep breath to calm down. _What just happened?_ he asked himself. _We were close enough to kiss! And I didn't mind? Pendragon is my archnemesis. I'm supposed to be twisting and controlling him, not-_ He stopped that train of thought.

He stood up and dusted his suit off, then noticed Bobby was still in the same place he fell. He now had a thoughtful look on his face. Dane folded his hands behind his back and stepped over him, 'accidentally' kicking him in the knee. The boy snapped out of his reverie and sat up. He glanced to his mentor, but shied away from his gaze, a blush evident. Dane looked off to the side and scratched the back of his neck; the awkwardness in the air was near tangible. Finally, he decided to break the ice.

"Well, I'm just going to..." he trailed off and pointed towards the door, taking a step towards it. Bobby nodded slightly, then stood up and stretched. Dane could hear the pops as his vertebrae realigned. He sniffed and turned to leave, then said over his shoulder "Don't forget to practice, and, um," he scrambled for something to say. Talking has never been this hard for him before, what was happening? "Just, come get me if you need anything."

The boy nodded again and threw him a small smile. Saint Dane smiled back and closed the door, before leaning up against it. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and pushed off to see what the elite wanted this time.

* * *

><p>Bobby stared at the door as his mentor left. If you were to look closely, you'd see he was no longer looking at it, but had his unfocused gaze trained on it as he was lost in thought. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking of nothing and everything (but mostly of how close they'd been such a short time ago).<p>

_Why?_ was his most prominent thought. He'd only known the man for a short time - at least, he only remembered him that much - but that small little mishap had him seeing Dane in a whole new light. He acted cold (he certainly felt it), uncaring, dismissive, but when Bobby got the chance to look into those cold blue eyes, he saw more emotion he thought possible. Something sparked within him then, coiled deep within his gut, and he thought if I leaned in _just a little bit..._

No. Stop. He should not be thinking of his (Mentor? Caretaker? Friend?) that way. Besides, his reaction to their close proximity earlier was probably just some heat of the moment thing. Anyone else would've done the same...

A sparkle in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to look at the desk situated next to the cot he was sitting on. The ring! Something was happening to it! He watched in awe at the brilliant light show.

It grew brighter, music started, and it started to grow, and at that moment, Bobby began to panic. _What if it's dangerous? _Dane was messing with it earlier, examining it, but he wasn't really paying attention to what he did. He was rather occupied with his discovery of flight. What if it was, like, a bomb or something, and Dane was trying to diffuse it? (Now the thoughts were getting a bit ridiculous, but he was panicking).

He looked and saw that the ring was now the size of a frisbee, before the lights flashed even brighter. Bobby jumped up and stumbled towards the door, desperate to get away. He fumbled for the handle and flung it open, dashing through the hallway to find his mentor. _He'll know what's happening, and if it does explode, I'm nowhere near it._

If Bobby had stayed a a moment longer, he would have seen everything stop. He would have seen the small green envelope appear, labeled 'Spader'.

Instead he ran.

* * *

><p>Now, I will give a forward warning, it may be a couple weeks before the next chapter comes out. I haven't started it yet, and I want to have at least two more done before I post the next. I just felt bad, and posted this as soon as I finished.<p>

Hobey ho!


	4. Chapter 3

Ye, look at me, uploading a chapter that's not a month late. Enjoy this while it lasts

* * *

><p><em>Ninety-nine Rokador elite on the wall,<em>

_Ninety-nine Rokador elite,_

_If I lose my patience_

_And one gets shot down,_

_Ninety-eight more fucking complaints on the wall_

Saint Dane groaned internally as Lady Reena continued to whine about the guards. Something about them eavesdropping at her bedchamber door, but he had stopped listening after the sixth time she repeated that nothing worth eavesdropping on was happening behind the door. _Her and Lord Jedda were probably going at it again, but that's none of my business_, Dane thought sarcastically. He had quite the inner monologue going on, if he did say so himself. Just, better to keep it from slipping out. He might lose their trust if they found out how lowly he thought of them.

While they were going back and forth agreeing with one another and adding onto the ridiculous lie they were spinning, the demon cradled his head on his hands. A headache was forming from listening to their loud banter. _If I could just shut them up..._

Everyone went silent as a commotion behind the door to the small meeting room was heard. Dane looked up from his hands as the door burst open, and started to stand up as a flustered and scared looking Bobby Pendragon ran in, followed by the two Tiggen guards assigned outside the door. The boy looked around quickly, bowed to the elite (as was required), and started pulling at Dane's arm, babbling under his breath about something. Jedda looked scandalized that such a thing could happen while he was in the middle of ranting. Dane secretly thanked Bobby for getting him out of there.

"Excuse me! Who is this?!" Reena screeched indignantly. "Just WHO does he think he is, barging in on a very important meeting with the ELITE?!"

Bobby looked startled by this sudden outburst. He turned slightly and whispered "Is this a bad time...?"

"No it's perfect," he said quietly. He raised his voice a bit so the Lord and Lady could hear. "In fact, we were just finishing now."

"B-but," Jedda sputtered. He seemed lost. "The guards!"

Dane huffed and turned around. "If it's such a problem, fire them. Change their position. Kill them, for all I care. I don't see why you had to come to me about this." He grabbed Bobby by the arm and stormed out, hiding a smug smile at their matching red faces. The guards followed them out and resumed their positions, the one on the right having to stifle giggles.

They walked a bit away and turned a corner, out of hearing range of the guards. Dane immediately released him and asked, "So, why the sudden emergency?" Bobby's spooked look from earlier came back, as if he'd forgotten the reason he'd been scared, and suddenly remembered.

"The ring."

Saint Dane flinched, and started walking towards their chambers. Bobby followed him, and continued telling what happened.

"It started glowing about a few minutes afte

* * *

><p>r you left, but I didn't think much of it. Okay, actually I did," he amended. "I thought maybe it was something it was supposed to do, seeing as it was something of yours, and everything that has to do with you seems to have some sort of magical properties. It started glowing brighter, and I heard music coming from it, and then it started moving and I thought, what if it's not safe? What if it's a bomb, or a weapon disguised as a dull ring, or what if it's a gateway to another dimension and dangerous things are coming through?" Dane worried about how close to the truth he'd come with that last one.<p>

"So I ended up just being cautious and getting you, and if it's not safe, well, no one was in there, so everything's fine. If it is okay, no harm no foul, right?" He finished rambling and looked hopefully up at the demon. Dane, however, had tuned him out and was formulating a plan to hide the ring and whatever came out it. It could only be a letter from one of his Traveler friends, asking where he is. If Bobby were to read it, what could stop him from remembering? Actually, never mind. Now that he thought about it, Dane didn't think reading a letter from someone he didn't remember could trigger him regaining his memories. Still, as Bobby said, 'No harm, no foul'.

They got to the door in record time. Dane walked right in, but noticed the boy hesitating at the doorway. He spotted the green letter sitting next to the harmless looking ring and seemed like he was about to ask a question. Before he could, the demon snatched it up and tilted his body so Bobby couldn't see the name 'Spader' scrawled across the back.

'_Bobby,_

_Hobey, mate, where ya been? Last we saw you, you'd just got conked on the head and disappeared through the flume. Gunny, Kasha, and I have been super worried. Boon sent a message through to your acolytes to see if they've heard from you, but they haven't. Hope you haven't gotten in a tum-tigger yet._

_If you don't get this, we'll send something to Loor. Since you're on the same territory, maybe she'll be able to find you._

_Hobey-ho!_

_Spader and the gang'_

This was bad. If they sent a message to that violent girl, Loor, there'd be nothing stopping her from saving Bobby. Dane always knew she had a thing for him, and him for her. Ever since that day in the mines at Denduron, before his plan there went to ruin. He'd have to hide the boy, hurry his plan along. Eliminate the girl, maybe

He jerked at a hand on his arm. Saint Dane turned and looked down to see Bobby trying to peek over his shoulder, or around his arm to see the letter. He huffed and pulled away, frowning.

Bobby grumbled, "Why you gotta be so freaking tall man." Dane quirked an eyebrow at this. "Seven feet is ridiculous. No one is that tall." He chuckled and folded the letter back up, sliding it and the ring into his sleeve. _Better hide that away later,_ he thought. _Burn the letter, if possible._

"Well, maybe I like my height. Maybe I enjoy looking down on everyone," he stated. Bobby chuckled and muttered "And maybe you're compensating for something," under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he smiled innocently. "So, what was that letter about?"

Dane hesitated. What should he tell him? "Just a message for me," he dismissed the boy. "Not an emergency, but thank you for telling me. And getting me out of there."

Bobby smiled sheepishly. "I guess I did kinda overreact."

Saint Dane snickered. "You really did. But, it was to be expected. Something was happening that you haven't experienced before, and you reacted accordingly to what you knew." He put his hand on the ex-Traveler's shoulder, and said as warmly as he could, "Dont worry. You have nothing to worry about with me around."

He only realized how close they were when Bobby leaned forward slightly. Suddenly he had an armful of Bobby Pendragon, and he didn't quite know what to do with his arms. He froze up for a few seconds, then settled them around the boy's shoulders.

Bobby sighed into the fabric of Dane's suit, then seemed to realize what he was doing. The demon was pulled out of the warm (and slightly confused) haze he was sinking into rather roughly, as Bobby jerked away. Dane noticed rather belatedly that the boy's face was crimson, and cleared his throat as he felt his own face heat up.

"I-I, uh, just wanted to say th-thank you, for the, um, for reassuring me and caring for me and, for, uh, telling me what I missed during my time of, um, amnesia." The awkwardness in the air was near tangible as Bobby stuttered out an excuse. He started pushing Dane towards the door separating their rooms.

"AndnowIneedsometimealonesothanksbye."

The door slammed and he heard he lock on the other side click.

Saint Dane's only thoughts as he unconsciously dressed for dinner were summed up as: _Oh shit._

* * *

><p>I have the next chapter done. Expect it in a week.<p>

Hooray for planning things out in advance! And ignore that weak ending I'm so sorry.


End file.
